


He's My Dumbass

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tanaka Saeko, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is bright and full of energy, but he doesn't always put his brain to use. Soon he'll have to realize that his stupidity has consequences.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Saeko, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomiTransylvania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/gifts).



> Hello lovelies ♡♡ this is my first Haikyuu fic in forever and it's my first abo one for this fandom ! Tomi is wonderful and is the reason I wrote this haha
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

A warm, nervous feeling Tobio has never felt sudden creeps up on him. Tobio can feel the sweat pour down his forehead, and his palms get clammy and damp. He can feel the sun burning onto his tan skin as he starts to become unsteady on his feet which is out of character for him. Tobio suddenly takes on a pale look as if he'd been painted with white. Even his lips are barely there. Then with one step backwards, Tobio crumples like a puppet suddenly released of their strings and his blueberry bourbon scent bursts, hitting the noses of everyone around him as he falls onto his knees. 

"S-Shit… my heat came early!!" Tobio hisses shakily, blushing up to his ears at the sight of his slick soaking the ground underneath him and trying to ignore the concerned staring of his pack. His focus is immediately locked onto one sole thing. "W-Where's Shouyou?"

"Tsukki, I'll stay with him. You get Hinata." Tadashi says shakily but firmly, carefully supporting Tobio with help from Asahi and Koushi. He's always been a scrawny omega, but Tadashi has no issues putting aside his discomfort to help a pack member or his crush. "W-We have to clean him up!"

"Relax, Tadashi. Be careful…" Kei whispers into his future mate's ear before placing a kiss onto Tadashi's cheek without thinking, reluctantly pulling away to help the pack locate Shouyou.  _ You're a fucking dumbass, Hinata. Of all times for you  _ **_not_ ** _ to be here. _

As the hot water pours from the faucet, it drips down Shouyou's body, filling his thoughts with Tobio between his legs. The sensation of the steamy water adds fuel to the fire in his gut as his mind gives him a perfectly clear image of his mate being in the shower with him. Shouyou can't help wonder how it would feel to have that sharp tongue gliding across every inch of his cock from knot to tip. The thought alone makes Shouyou's cock stand straight at attention.

Before Shouyou can wrap his hand around himself, the shower door opens and Tobio is suddenly being placed into his arms. While he's more than happy to see Tobio, Shouyou feels a wave of embarrassment hit him as he watches his pack mates scurry to leave them alone with red faces. He knows Tadashi and Asahi saw his erection and Shouyou now feels awful for scaring them.

"I-I'm sorry, you guys!! I'll take it from here though!" Shouyou stammers as he calls out to his retreating friends, shutting the shower door after helping Tobio out of his clothes. "Tobio, your heat isn't usually this early… you're filthy from your match, too, huh? You have to eat after this."

"I-I know… but talk later. Fuck me, please,  _ Alpha _ !!" Tobio finds himself whining, suddenly wrapping his arms around Shouyou's neck as he's quickly lifted off the shower floor. He's far from light which makes it even more fascinating how  _ effortlessly  _ the short alpha can manhandle him. 

_ What is he waiting f- _ “Mm, fuck, Sho.” Tobio's brain short circuits the second he feels Shouyou push into his slick pussy as well as when he catches the nickname slip. His entire face heats up, but he doesn't have an opportunity to feel embarrassed as he feels his mate's cock slide in and out of him.

Time comes to a screeching halt as their passion becomes hotter than the hot water pouring down their bodies. Tobio is on cloud nine, feeling indescribable pleasure and melting in Shouyou's arms. When Shouyou's knot starts to swell, it pushes Tobio over the edge and he clenches around his mate. Tobio's entire body is trembling from the intense orgasm that hits him like a truck, not fully listening to the high pitched cry of pure ecstasy escaping his lips. 

"Mm, are you okay?" Shouyou asks softly between placing kisses along Tobio's collarbone, eventually reaching for the shower knob to shut off the water. 

"Mhm… lay with me in my nest?" Tobio asks quietly and grabs the towels that were left for them, drying them off the best he can while Shouyou is carrying him. He knows his mate must be getting tired so he dries them off as quickly as possible. 

"Of course! I'm going to take care of you like I always do!" Shouyou grins brightly and brings Tobio into their bedroom, not bothering to put on clothes and carefully laying the two of them down in Tobio's nest while they're stuck together. 

A fort of blankets, sweaters, pillows, and a few of Shouyou's shirts make up the contents of Tobio's nest and it's a well known fact that Tobio is incredibly proud of it. Shouyou doesn't mind rescenting shirts or a hoodie for this because he knows how much nesting means to Tobio. The warmth in this nest is unparalleled to the warmth in their bedroom, especially now that the alpha is in it. 

_ This is perfect… _ Tobio thinks as he wraps his arms around Shouyou's neck, holding his mate close and smiling warmly against orange fluffy curls. When Shouyou confessed to him during their first year of high school, Tobio immediately shot it down until Shouyou protected him from a sudden heat that popped up after a match. Instead of forcing himself onto Tobio, Shouyou just wrapped his team jacket around Tobio's shoulders to bury his scent. 

_ This dumbass really became a knight in shining armor.  _

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get comfortable with Shouyou's face pressing against Tobio's chest so the omega can have room to touch his fluffy tresses. The soft and lush waves feel phenomenal under Tobio's smooth fingers and he savors the way each strand glides between his digits as he caresses the alpha's puffy hair.

Even though he's been allowed to touch Shouyou like this whenever he pleases, Tobio sometimes feels he isn't good enough to be a good mate. Pushing aside the negative thoughts, Tobio continues to stroke Shouyou's cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a low rumbling against his chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto the omega's face and he doesn't flinch when he feels arms wrapping around his waist or when he's pulled closer somehow.

_ I'm glad I can do this every day.  _ Tobio thinks to himself as his fingers gingerly scrape Shouyou's scalp, enjoying the deeper pleased sounds he receives as a reward. This slowly leads to the back of the alpha's head being massaged while his orange strands are being fondled. The gentle ministrations don't stop even after soft snoring reaches Tobio's ears, signaling his companion really did fall asleep.

"You're a dumbass alpha, but you're  _ my  _ dumbass alpha." Tobio whispers and shuts his eyes, wanting to sleep before the next wave of his heat hits him. 

_ I really do love you, Hinata Shouyou. _

The thoughts in his mind fly away when Shouyou presses their lips together once they wake up from their nap and nearly knocks all wind from Tobio's lungs as his alpha pours all of the ever-burning passion into the kiss. Tobio hardly has a moment to react before Shouyou presses his tongue to the seam of the omega's lips and at the grant of access, that very tongue delves inside Tobio's mouth. Slowly his arms tangle around his Shouyou's strong neck and in an instant, Tobio pulls away for air and arches up into his mate's broad chest, moaning from the contact of body heat against his own.

"Mm, Tobio... please ride me." Shouyou pleads a little before ducking his head down, wrapping his lips around one of Tobio's sensitive nipples then sucking firmly.

"Nghhh--- d-dumbass, I'll break your pelvis." Tobio says shakily and his breath hitches from the sudden suction, hating the loud pornographic moan that escapes his mouth. "O-Or, ah~, leave bruises..!"

"I want that so badly! Tobio, you don't understand how much I  _ want  _ to watch you bouncing on me. You'd look so  **beautiful** doing it." Shouyou coos, stroking Tobio's praise kink just the right way and he's more than grateful that he learned his mate loves being called beautiful.

_ This dumbass… using my kinks to his advantage … _ Tobio thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched as his mate's cock when he caves in and sinks down on Shouyou slowly. He is also incredibly grateful that he wasn't overly sensitive after their heat induced fun earlier or else it would have been harder to slide down Shouyou's length even with his slick pouring out of him.

Despite their size and height difference, Shouyou is melting from the sight of the far from graceful Tobio bouncing. Every rotation of his omega's hips has Shouyou wondering why hasn't asked Tobio to do this before. The moans that pour out of the omega is more than enough to drive Shouyou over the edge, but right now his focus is Tobio's pleasure. 

"S-Shouyou… t-touch me…" Tobio  _ whimpers _ , noticing the noise is pulling out an aroused groan from Shouyou and he can't help clenching around his alpha. "P-Please…"  _ Breed me. _

Shouyou knows he's become more than addicted to watching Tobio have an orgasm and he loves being the cause of said orgasm. He also can't deny his mate anything so he immediately starts rub Tobio's sensitive clit vigorously, savoring the pornographic moans Tobio releases. Shouyou tilts his head back against the pillows when his knot begins to swell a second time, locking them together after his mate has a second orgasm and immediately realizing some incredibly  **important** .

_ W-We didn't use any condoms!! Oh my god... _

"Maybe we should bring food and water up to their room later? Kageyama is sure to be dehydrated…" Tadashi suggests worriedly, walking with Kei into the kitchen to keep the alpha busy and as far from Tobio as possible without leaving their pack's den. "I-I'd rather not walk in on them doing anything, but as a pack we should-"

"Shut up, Tadashi. Worry about yourself." Kei cuts off Tadashi's panicking before it turns into a panic attack and rolls his eyes slightly, pulling the jittery into his arms while blushing down from his cheeks to the base of his neck.  _ Let me worry about you.  _

"T-Tsukki?" Tadashi stammers and his entire face heats up, quickly hugging the blonde back as tightly as possible and smiling warmly against Kei's toned chest.

"Nothing… just don't overdo it. They can take care of themselves." Kei whispers as he hugs Tadashi a little tighter, not quite ready to let go and letting the omega's strawberry scent make all of his senses feel alive.

_ I love you, Tadashi… I'll tell you soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "… I love him and his newly sweeter scent. Wait… sweeter scent?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡♡ I present to you the next chapter !! This is a little short butttt it's for good reason ♡♡ I hope you enjoy♡♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

It’s a beautiful home; a home perfect for three mates to live in peacefully and comfortably with room for future pups. A huge mahogany table takes up most of the huge space the dark room offers, but when it is lit the room becomes even more breathtaking. It's left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their filthy, unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras command attention from the center of the table, holding smooth blood red candles whose wax never drips.

The room next to it is closed off by a French window that's tinted with one way glass to ensure no one can look inside it. This special room is the private study of the youngest professional volleyball coach in history, Bokuto Tetsurou. It's impossible to miss the aquiline nose he has which complements his prominent cheekbones. Tetsurou is handsome beyond words, his basalt jaw and Spartan shoulders easily brag about the vast amount of strength he has. He possesses a latent, leonine power and always walks with purpose, respect, and authority.

The beautiful yet pungent odor of coffee and syrup creep under the wooden door to wake up the man. He sits up to welcome the morning, not the smells of caffeine. Birds aren't chirping too loudly like they do every other day, and he’s thankful for it. The sunlight is piercing through the window as it shines on his face, adding a delicate glow to onyx orbs that gaze out the window pane.

Tetsurou stretches a bit after sitting up in bed. He glances down at his sleeping husband and leans down carefully, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead without waking him. Koutarou is nearly impossible to wake up to begin with, but Tetsurou didn't want to take any chances. He quietly makes his way to the source of the caffeine aroma only to find his other beautiful husband in the kitchen along with his best friend, Kenma, as well as Tobio.

“Morning, Keiji." Tetsurou greets with a soft yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before blinking when he registers the two extra faces.

“Good morning, Tetsurou. I made coffee, also Kenma and Tobio are here. Tobio is having a crisis and was desperate for omega companionship while his pack omegas are at work. I also invited Kenma, he was here before Tobio.” Keiji explains honestly and flashes a soft smile, handing Tetsurou a mug of hot coffee before pouring two more for his guests.

Akaashi Keiji, now Bokuto Keiji, is fine wine, only getting better with age. He's still as flawless as a porcelain doll though he is far from fragile. His curly raven hair is soft to the touch and his feminine figure is still one of his numerous best features. Having two mates is a blessing and a curse because his husbands are efficient yet childish. Shaking away any negative thoughts, Keiji lets out a content, soft purr when a pair of strong arms find their way around his shoulders along with a soft pair of lips placing a tender kiss to his neck. “Koutarou is still asleep, huh?"

"Of course he is. Kou can sleep through a nuclear war, but he'll get up when he realizes he's alone in bed." Tetsurou laughs tiredly before sitting across from Kenma and Tobio, noticing the stressed expression on the youngest omega. "What's on your mind, Kags?"

"My heat was last week… a-and Shouyou and I didn't use any condoms. I didn't even notice right away." Tobio explains shakily and covers his face with his hands, blushing up to his ears before he continues. "But… It felt so good. I didn't even think about protection. I feel dumber than normal."

Tetsurou's grin is wiped away in an instant over the distress pouring out of Tobio and immediately rests a hand on the omega's shoulder in case contact from an alpha isn't wanted. "Hey, you and Chibi-chan are in love. You two have to talk about this and see where you want to go from there… first things first, what do  _ you _ want?"

Keiji feels a pang in his chest when he sees Tobio looking more panicked than when he arrived and lightly drags Kenma with him to the closet where he stores extra blankets and pillows for an emergency nest. Keiji looks over at his fellow omega before they nod simultaneously, quickly grabbing the soft fabrics and starting to make a nice nest in the corner of the living room so they can charge their phones if need be.

_ Tobio might calm down if he's in a nest.  _ Keiji thinks as he fluffs a few pillows, watching Kenma in surprise while the blonde walks over to Tobio and hugs him suddenly. Everyone knows Kenma isn't one for affection unless it's with his mate, Lev, so seeing him offer affection to someone else is more than surprising. 

"Come on. Keiji and I made a nest for the three of us…" Kenma whispers against Tobio's shoulder before guiding his energetic best friend's mate into the nest. "Shouyou has too much energy, doesn't he?"

"Way too much… but I love him." Tobio whispers and lays back on the nest, allowing Keiji and Kenma to curl up to his sides. It's pretty normal for omegas to cuddle with each other for whatever reason or no reason at all. "I'm going to have to put volleyball on hold if I have this pup. It wouldn't be fair to get rid of it, it didn't ask to be conceived."

"That's true, but you really should head back before Shouyou-kun wakes up. He needs to know." Keiji says sincerely and a soft smile graces his already flawless face, carefully carding his fingers through Tobio's hair with one hand and using the other hand to do the same to Kenma. "The less time you waste, the easier it'll be for you."

"You're right, Keiji-san… thank you for everything. I better go, please excuse me." Tobio whispers before hugging Keiji and Kenma tightly, smiling softly after releasing them. He even briefly hugs Tetsurou then hurries towards his pack house next door, feeling desperate to see Shouyou all of a sudden.

_ Keiji-san is right! I can't wait too long... _

The warm ball of light filters through his thin eyelids wakes him up slowly. Rays of brightness cast squares onto the glossy tiled floor, reflecting onto several objects in the room which are decorated to absorb any ounce of the sun. Shouyou blinks a few times, in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at him, and there's a sudden shiver flying down his spine. He carefully lifts the blanket only to be greeted by Tobio between his legs sucking every inch of his morning wood.

“Mm— good morning, Tobio…” Shouyou whispers sleepily after a moan escapes when Tobio's nose touches his orange pubic hair at the base of his cock, shuddering from the sudden wave of pleasure. 

A gentle moan is all Shouyou receives in response, and those sapphire eyes are fluttering open slowly at the sleepy voice. Then Tobio's tongue swirls around the tip and sucks his mate harder and harder, hollowing his cheeks and making slurping sounds as he starts to crave Shouyou's cum a lot more than he knows he should. His beautiful eyes gaze up at the flustered and aroused man, loving the grunts and moans escaping the other’s lips. Seeing his alpha melt from receiving a morning blowjob secretly makes Tobio more eager to please him.

“Tobio…” Shouyou breathes out and runs his fingers through his omega's silky black hair, bunching the strands in his hand before tugging firmly and smirking at the muffled moan he receives in response. “I'm close…”

That's the only warning Tobio receives before he's being held right above the knot, feeling Shouyou's cock twitch against his tongue as hot spurts of cum shoots down his throat. Tobio's eyes flutter shut after opening them briefly to watch his love have his orgasm and starts gulping down all of the hot sticky fluid like drinking water after travelling in the desert. Tobio then slowly pulls back from Shouyou's cock and flashes a soft smile when he sees his lover is still hard, blushing lightly as well but still kissing the alpha's lips tenderly.

"Still hard? If you don't mind a sore pelvis again…" Tobio whispers in a rare fond tone, carefully straddling Shouyou's waist and sinking down on his mate's cock. "Mm…"

"Mm, not that I'm complaining, but it's rare for you to start things." Shouyou snickers before letting out a soft moan along with Tobio, finding himself unable to look away as the omega starts bouncing on his dick. "A sore pelvis is definitely worth it!"

It isn't difficult to see why Shouyou is enamored of Tobio. Everything about the omega is breathtaking, even now as Tobio rides Shouyou like a professional bull rider in a rodeo. Every moan Tobio lets out is music to Shouyou's ears, every bounce from Tobio sends shivers throughout Shouyou's body like a disease, and that's the tip of the iceberg. When Shouyou's nose inhales his omega's scent, everything falls into place like a perfect puzzle piece except for one very specific thing.

_ … I love him and his newly sweeter scent. Wait… sweeter scent?! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio has some important news to tell Shouyou and he's more nervous than he's ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies♡♡♡ I have returned with an update ! It definitely took longer than expected since... I rewrote it a bunch of times haha ^^' please enjoy♡
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

He's finding himself pacing in the living room, letting his distressed scent make their home smell sour like a rotten cocktail as he panics and mutters to himself. Tobio boils the kettle on the stove for the fifth time that morning, already filled to the brim with tea and wired with caffeine. He starts to busy himself by getting the cups and tea bags ready. Another quick glance at the luminous digital clock of the oven only seems to confirm that time is slowing down as his stomach is knotting up. 

Tobio is genuinely afraid of what his alpha's reaction to the news will be and it's making him incredibly anxious as he waits for Shouyou to come back from visiting his mother and sister. While wallowing in anxiety, Tobio is pacing back and forth in the living room with his hands on his stomach. He begins muttering to himself, not hearing the door being unlocked or the sounds of Shouyou entering their home.

“Tobio? I'm home!” Shouyou calls into the house tiredly and raises an eyebrow at his omega pacing, wondering why  _ the  _ one and only Kageyama Tobio is on the verge of a panic attack as he walks over to his future husband. “Babe?”

"Shouyou!?" Tobio flinches and turns around just in time, immediately melting from the warmth of Shouyou's arms around him and reciprocating the affection without hesitation. "I have something important to say so listen well, dumbass!"

"I'm not a dumbass… but I'm listening." Shouyou pouts as he sits down, unable to keep pouting when Tobio straddles his lap on the sofa. "Tobio?"

_ You're my dumbass…  _ "I-... I'm pregnant, Shouyou. We're having a baby." Tobio stammers and blushes up to his ears afterwards, looking down at his mate to watch his reaction. 

An inky darkness engulfs the frail light, diminishing all happiness and bliss that had risen with the sun. Now only silence lingers in the air and Tobio is anxious more than ever as the news sinks into Shouyou's brain.  _ How will Shouyou react? _

"We're having a baby!? Tobio, that's incredible!!" Shouyou shrieks eagerly before lifting Tobio off his feet, smiling widely at his mate and feeling his heart skyrocket out of him.

The happiness bubbling inside Shouyou is infectious. It starts as a tingle in his fingers and toes, much like the feeling he experiences when he is anxious, but instead of worrisome it's warm. Shouyou feels it pass through him like a warm ocean wave, washing away the stress of his day to leave him completely refreshed inside as the music fills his body from head to toe. As the wave fades, the alpha savors the memory of its gentle touch before craving it once more.

Tobio has the most wonderful eyes that are royal blue, mostly, but darken to grey in correspondence to his mood. Tobio seldom smiles with his lips, but it's his eyes that shine instead. It's this radiance that makes every man and woman who sees it feel the irresistible impulse to smile, too, for this smiling of the eyes is the most sincere and pure emotion that Tobio would show, even if he didn’t want to show it. Those eyes never lie and Shouyou wants to get lost in them forever especially when he sees the joy behind them.

He is a man of any person's dreams. Tobio has smooth flawless skin, which is like a sheet of well done silky cloth. His royal blues are under his short raven black hair, glint under the moonlight. His high-bridged nose perfectly sits between his two eyes. Even his soft sharp lips are very attractive and captivating. Every muscle is carved to perfection as if God has created Tobio himself. One look and both women and men swoon at the sight of Tobio no matter their sexual preferences. It only takes a single word that passes from his lips has even the straightest of men flushing shades of red that no one ever could imagine was naturally possible.

"Yeah, we're having a baby." Tobio finally speaks up after regaining some composure, finding himself getting lost in Shouyou's smile.

The way his lips lift upward. The way his small dimples crinkle. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. If his smile is a ray of sunshine, then Tobio would be incredibly sunburnt. Shouyou's smile has always been a light in the darkness for the omega and Tobio wouldn't change a thing about it. 

_ Shouyou has a perfect smile… _

Their eyes meet after Tobio raises his sturdy hands to gently cup his alpha's cheeks, running his fingers over both cheeks tenderly. He doesn't say it with words often, but Tobio truly loves Shouyou. Tobio is trying to keep most of his weight off his mate's lap, but Shouyou isn't having that. One hand around Tobio's waist, the other behind his head before their lips meet for a tender, deep kiss. Both getting lost in the feeling of the other's lips. Their lips melt together like mountain snow under the summer sun. Melting into a peaceful puddle of love and kindness.

Shouyou then touches his boyfriend’s hair and feels its softness caresses his fingers like a gentle summer breeze. Raven locks stretch out as he moves them through his fingers, then laying back into place perfectly. Shouyou has never touched anything that feels so soft and alluring before until he was given the privilege of petting Tobio's head. The mere smell of Tobio's hair intoxicates him, making Shouyou want to caress it more. Never was anything so beautiful and alluring. He strokes it lovingly and wants to embrace his lover more.

“Mm…” Tobio practically purrs as he leans into the touch, melting from the tenderness radiating off his alpha's calloused hand.

Tobio is not only losing his train of thought, he's losing all coordination and slowly succumbing to the sensations as he watches his mate place tender kisses down his neck and collarbone as their clothes are being removed slowly. He's unraveling from Shouyou's kisses and caresses and Tobio feels like he's melting as slick starts to leak onto the couch. The world is fading, draining of all color but Shouyou, standing in the sunlight once their eyes meet again.

“Shouyou… fuck me…” Tobio whispers through his lustful haze, giving himself to Shouyou completely like he's always done since they started dating each other.

"You're so sexy, Tobio." Shouyou whispers and hikes his mate's legs over his shoulders once the omega is laying back on the couch, shuddering from the tightness after sliding his throbbing cock Tobio's vagina carefully. 

_ I can't tell him how much I love how big he is… _ Tobio thinks as he feels himself being pleasantly stretched as Shouyou's cock pushes into him slowly. He is also incredibly grateful that he didn't need too much prep and got wet easily because he wouldn't have been able to wait any longer. When Shouyou starts to move, Tobio can't help but melt as they make love.

Tobio can feel every languid thrust each time Shouyou slides into him and feels every time Shouyou pulls out so only the tip remains inside. All of the breathy moans the omega lets out come from him enjoying and savoring every time their hips slammed against each other, making it difficult for Tobio to control himself. Every kiss Shouyou places onto Tobio's lips or onto his neck, melts into a puddle of pleasure and pure love.

Feeling Shouyou's knot swelling inside him may just be Tobio's favorite sensation. The extra stretch was uncomfortable in the beginning of their relationship, but now he can just enjoy it without any pain or discomfort. Tobio quickly wraps his long legs around his alpha's waist, finding himself smiling at his entire reason for existence outside volleyball and now the baby in his stomach.

"Shouyou, I… I love you so much." Tobio whispers tiredly, letting his body be reduced to a happy mess on cloud nine as he's being pumped full of Shouyou's cum. His royal blue orbs leisurely flutter shut, allowing his mind to drift away like a boat on a lazy sea. 

_ This is heavenly… I want to stay like this forever. _

Guilt is gasoline inside of Kei's guts. His insides are dying slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. The flames burn him so badly until there is nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person. As he orientates to the world again, he fills the void in his heart so Kei can bottle up his feelings around others. 

It's as if there is a large glass jar inside of Kei's heart that stores all the guilt he has felt over the years. A black liquid coated the bottom of the jar when Kei decided to be rude to the people he cares about the most in order to hide his emotions. 

When he hated Akiteru for years over not being a starter like he used to be, Kei's guilt filled almost half of the jar. The first time he attacked Tadashi with his cold words, the guilt rose even more. Then passive aggressively making bitter yet jealous comments towards other couples like Shouyou and Tobio has been nudging the lid, threatening to make the guilt inside the jar overflow.

_ I don't deserve Tadashi…  _ Kei thinks and takes a seat on the cushioned porch in the backyard, shutting his amber eyes but they snap right back open again over the weight on his lap. Words don't have a place to go when Kei realizes Tadashi is  **_straddling_ ** him on the porch swing, rendering him completely speechless. Tadashi's arms silently wrap around the alpha's neck and he just hides his face in his arms before whispering. 

"I'm sorry, Tsukki… just for a moment…"


End file.
